Feeling
by oohcath
Summary: Ketika Sarada hendak tidur setelah minum ditengah malam, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengecek keadaan Mitsuki. Dan ternyata benar, Mitsuki demam. "Wah...wah.. kamu memang yang paling mengerti anak itu, kore." MitsuSara fanfic please RnR


**FEELING**

_Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh tokoh-tokohnya masih milik Masashi Kishimoto_

**Character: MitsuSara (Mitsuki & Sarada)**

_**Enjoy Reading**_

Malam sudah larut, tetapi gadis Uchiha berkacamata ini mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melirik jam weker yang ada di salah satu _cottage _paling bagus di desa Iwagakure. Ternyata jam menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam. Sebenarnya mengapa gadis Uchiha ini bisa ada di _cottage _paling bagus di desa Iwagakure? Jawabannya, tim 7 (Sarada, Boruto, dan Mitsuki), tim 10 (Shikadai, Inojin, dan Chouchou), dan Konohamaru Sarutobi baru saja menyelesaikan misi mereka di Iwagakure, yaitu misi menyelamatkan desa Iwagakure dari manusia-manusia buatan Oonoki, mantan _Sandaime Tsuchikage_. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kurotsuchi selaku _Yondaime Tsuchikage _memberikan hadiah gratis berupa berlibur selama dua minggu di penginapan bintang lima Iwagakure dan penginapan itu dekat dengan danau, sehingga bagus untuk berenang atau memancing. Tempat penginapan itu cukup bagus dengan ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur, dan tiga kamar tidur dan tiga ranjang di setiap kamar. Untuk perempuan, Sarada dan Chouchou tidur sekamar, Boruto dengan Konohamaru, dan kamar sisanya dihuni oleh Mitsuki, Shikadai, dan Inojin.

Karena sudah terlanjur bangun, Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya dengan segelas air. Ketika hendak kembali ke kamar, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan volume televisi nol.

"Mitsuki-_kun _tumben belum tidur?" Sarada menepuk bahu belakang Mitsuki, rekan se-timnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Inojin menyalakan AC kamar." Sahut Mitsuki dengan suara serak.

Aneh, tidak biasanya Mitsuki tidur lebih larut dibanding anak-anak yang lain dan setahu Sarada, Mitsuki tidak pernah komplain tentang suhu AC di kamar kalau ada misi yang mengharuskan tim tujuh menginap di penginapan. Jika diperhatikan lebih lagi, muka Mitsuki agak pucat dan suaranya agak serak. Lalu Sarada menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Mitsuki, keningnya.

"Badanmu panas Mitsuki-_kun_. Mukamu pucat. Kau demam ya?" Sarada melepaskan tangannya dari Mitsuki.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti kepalaku pusing dan tenggorokanku sakit sekali." Kata Mitsuki dengan suara serak. Kemudian Sarada bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas. Setelah itu, dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil termometer di tasnya.

"Ini diminum dulu, habis itu kita ukur suhu tubuhmu." Sarada menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas. Setelah Mitsuki minum separuh, Sarada mengukur suhu tubuh Mitsuki dengan termometer. Mengingat ibunya adalah kepala Ninja Medis Konoha membuat Sarada sedikit mengerti tentang dasar-dasar ilmu Medis dan Kesehatan.

"38 derajat celcius. Kau demam, Mitsuki-_kun_." Sarada menghela napasnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuki.

"Uhuk…" Mitsuki terbatuk pelan

Setelah itu Sarada kembali ke kamarnya. Mitsuki berpikir mungkin Sarada akan tidur lagi mengingat ini masih tengah malam. Namun Mitsuki terkejut ketika Sarada keluar dari kamarnya membawa selimut ditangannya.

"Ayo, berbaring dulu." Sarada membimbing Mitsuki untuk berbaring di sofa. Meskipun sudah mengenakan pakaian tebal dan selimut tebal, namun karena udara dingin tengah malam membuat bocah ular ini menggigil kedinginan.

"Sarada, aku kedinginan..."

"Iya. Tidur dulu sebentar ya, aku panaskan air hangat dulu untuk mengompres dahimu." Dengan cekatan, Sarada bergegas ke dapur untuk memanaskan air dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengompres dahi Mitsuki.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap, dengan hati-hati Sarada meletakkan handuk kecil basah itu ke dahi Mitsuki. Sesekali gumaman tidak nyaman dan kata 'dingin' terucap dari mulut bocah ular ini. Sarada tahu Mitsuki jarang sakit, dan juga ternyata saat sakit, Mitsuki tidak terlalu suka udara dingin. Tapi Sarada baru tahu kalau Inojin itu suka tidur dengan AC menyala bersuhu terlalu rendah. Ditambah lagi Inojin itu masih seperti anak kecil, tidak mau mengalah. Shikadai juga begitu. Karena dia juga suka tidur dengan suhu tidak terlalu panas, otomatis dia akan membela Inojin.

"Hmmh… kamu jadi seperti ini pasti gara-gara makan es Loli dan berenang sampai lupa waktu dengan Boruto ya?" Sarada bertanya sambil terus mengganti kompresan Mitsuki.

"Boruto duluan yang memulai. Dia yang menceburkan aku di danau. Terus dia mengajakku ikut lomba makan es Loli di alun-alun Iwagakure." Mitsuki menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Tapi kan kamu harus tahu diri kalau makan es Loli terlalu banyak dan berenang terlalu lama, kamu bisa sakit."

"Tapi Boruto terus mengataiku 'culun dan lembeng' setiap kali aku mau menyudahi permainan.."

"Tapi kan tidak perlu meladeni Boruto sampai sejauh ini.."

"Aku tidak suka kalah dari Boruto.." Mitsuki berkata dengan penuh penekanan

"Boruto itu tidak perlu diladeni sampai sejauh itu. Biarkan saja dia. Dia itu seperti itu untuk mencari perhatian. Aku tahu itu karena aku dekat dengan Boruto sejak aku masih kecil."

"Sarada, aku tidak suka kalau kamu terus membandingkan aku dengan Boruto. Dan lagi, berdebat denganmu itu akan membuat tenggorokanku semakin sakit. Jadi tunggu aku sembuh setelah itu baru lanjutkan perdebatan kita." suara Mitsuki semakin serak

"Oh maaf, Mitsuki-_kun_. Sekarang istirahatlah. Selamat malam, semoga cepat sembuh." Sarada menaikkan selimut Mitsuki hingga sebatas dagu.

Pagi harinya ketika Sarada menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Konohamaru bangun terlebih dahulu. Setelah mencuci muka, dia pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou_ Sarada! Hari ini kita sarapan bubur ya?" Konohamaru melihat sebuah panci kecil berisi bubur yang sedang dipanaskan.

"_Ohayou_ Konohamaru-_sensei_! Sebenarnya pagi ini aku memasak burger makarel sesuai pesanan Boruto dan Shikadai semalam. Lalu bubur ini untuk Mitsuki." Sarada menyiapkan burger makarel, lalu setelah itu dia mengaduk bubur. Konohamaru pergi ke sofa dan melihat Mitsuki tidur menggunakan selimut tebal dan kompres masih ada di dahinya.

"Kenapa Mitsuki tidur disini? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Iya _sensei_. Waktu tengah malam sehabis minum, aku melihat Mitsuki belum tidur dan masih menonton televisi dengan volume nol. Lalu firasatku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengecek Mitsuki. Ternyata benar, Mitsuki demam dan sakit tenggorokan setelah lomba makan es Loli dan berenang di danau terlalu lama dengan Boruto. Tapi sekarang panasnya sudah turun. Dia tidur disini karena Inojin menyalakan AC kamar. Mitsuki tidak suka udara dingin ketika demam dan Inojin dan Shikadai suka tidur dengan AC suhu rendah sekali. Lagipula Inojin itu seperti anak kecil, tidak mau mengalah. Ditambah Shikadai yang seperti itu, jadinya Shikadai lebih membela Inojin. Mitsuki juga suka mengeluh 'sakit', 'dingin', dan gumaman tidak jelas ketika demam. Makanya semalam dia tidur di sofa." Sarada menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Wah..wah.. kamu memang paling mengerti anak itu, _kore_. Ternyata Aburame-_san _dan _Nanadaime-sama _tidak salah menempatkan kalian dalam satu tim. Dan juga, mungkin kalau Orochimaru tahu akan hal ini, dia akan senang jika menantunya adalah kamu, Hahahahaha…" Kata Konohamaru tapi begitu melihat pipi Sarada memerah seperti kepiting rebus, buru-buru Konohamaru melanjutkan, "Tapi aku bercanda. Jangan ditanggapi terlalu serius, _kore_. Ya sudah, nanti setelah ini, Mitsuki akan tidur di kamarku, sedangkan Boruto akan tidur di kamar Shikadai dan Inojin. Sekarang, aku mau pergi membangunkan Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, dan Chouchou dulu. _Jaa_…" kemudian Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan Sarada.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang _Cleaning Service Cottage _jadi-jadian (?) itu menguping percakapan antara Konohamaru dengan Sarada dari kejauhan.

*Boooofft….*

"Hehehehe... Sepertinya berbesan dengan keluarga Uchiha bukanlah cita-cita yang buruk." kata _Cleaning Service Cottage _jadi-jadian (?) itu yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru.

**End**


End file.
